devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare
The Nightmare is a bio-weapon which serves Mundus. It is the boss of Mission 16: ''Nightmare of Darkness, '''Mission 18: ''Spirit Stone "Elixir", and '''Mission 20: ''Showdown with Nightmare'' in Devil May Cry. Nightmare The Nightmare was created by Mundus out of inorganic substances, and it is unknown whether it is even conscious.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "It’s a bio-weapon created by the Dark Emperor. Its properties consist of inorganic substances. Like a machine, it obeys the commands of the Dark Emperor. Whether it has a consciousness is unknown." It is powered by several cores which it rarely exposes and which can absorb Devil Trigger power from Dante; if it is allowed to absorb enough, it can activate its own Devil Trigger.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "The core has the power to absorb magical powers, and it does not exclude Dante’s powers. If it starts to absorb, damage the core to stop the absorption. When it absorbs enough magical powers, it will activate its own Devil Trigger and start attacking with tremendous force." It also possesses a multitude of offensive mechanisms, and it will change its attack pattern each time one of its cores is destroyed.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "The Nightmare possesses several cores. Each time a core is destroyed, its self-defense mechanism activates and its attack formation will change. Watch closely for the attack formation changes." It generally exists in an invulnerable gel-like form which includes the remains of its victims, and in this form it can swallow enemies and teleport them to an evil dimension in which their trauma manifests as evil spirits.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "When you are surrounded in its gel-like form, you will be teleported into an evil dimension. You must defeat the evil spirits that rule the dimension. The evil is a reflection of Dante’s trauma that rests in his subconscious." In order to be damaged, it must be forced into a more solid form by activating embossed discs on the ground, restraining tools used to keep it from overriding.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "The embossed circles on the floor are restraining tools used to restrain the Nightmare from overriding. Once the Nightmare is restrained, it will encase itself in a hard armor. But it will show its core from time to time almost as if it’s breathing. To damage the Nightmare, it will have to be in this form." However, in this form it will encase itself in a hard armor, and it will attack more viciously. Dante first encounters the Nightmare within the castle cathedral, but he forces it to retreat. It later appears while Dante performs the ritual to transform the Philosopher's Egg into the Elixir, and is again forced to retreat. After Dante enters the Underworld, he is lured into the Nightmare's den by Trish, who is pretending to be injured. However, Nightmare attacks as soon as Dante enters the room, and while fighting it, Dante is also attacked by Trish. Dante manages to finally destroy the Nightmare, and coldly leaves Trish in the room while he goes on to Mundus. Nightmare-β The Nightmare-β is a gun modeled after Nightmare that was formed in the Underworld.Devil May Cry, Guns — Nightmare-β: "A weapon formed in the Underworld. Its powers are unknown." Because it is a similar weapon to Nightmare, it is ineffective against the larger bio-weapon.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nightmare: "Nightmare-β is a similar weapon to the Nightmare. Hence, the weapon has no effects against it." It uses DT power to fire reflectable green lasers, and can be charged for more powerful shots. It is found within the second shield chamber outside of the Colosseum. If it is not obtained there, it can later be found on the bed inside the mirror world version of the castellan's bedroom. With little/no DT charged into it, it's very weak and almost useless, but if you're willing to charge at least 3 runes into it, it becomes extremely powerful, shooting several beams at once, doing a lot of damage to bosses even on DMD difficulty and rasing your attack combo to Absolute/Stylish rapidly. Nightmare-γ The Nightmare-γ is another gun modeled after Nightmare and formed in the demon world.Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Nightmare-γ: "This was created in the demon world. It can only be used underwater." It is used by Trish in Devil May Cry 2 for her underwater missions. It behaves similarly to the Nightmare-β, but does not consume DT runes. References